This invention relates to a game apparatus in general and more particularly to a container capable of emitting controllable sounds to enable the players to respond to the sounds in order to locate the container when hidden.
As one can ascertain, the game of Hide and Seek has long been played and children of all ages enjoy participating in such activities.
The present disclosure involves a game which may be designated as Hide and Beep or Beep and Seek. Essentially, the apparatus employed in this game includes a container or housing having located therein an electronic circuit of the type capable of emitting controllable sound signals of a controllable repetition rate and volume. A selected player then sets the levels by means of suitable controls located in the housing. The housing further includes a compartment in which the player may deposit a trinket or party favor. The housing is then hidden from view in a location known only to the selected player. The other players listen for the sounds emitted to lead them to the housing. The first player who successfully locates the same may then retrieve the award.
There are numerous modifications of the apparatus which will enable different formats and structures to be accommodated to allow the basic game to be played according to various and diverse considerations.